Can You Hear Me Now?
by Muise
Summary: After five years of leaving his hometown, Ichigo returns expecting things to be normal. But it seems his ex-bestfriend Orihime, the girl he left behind, has other plans for him that seem unlike her. AU/IchiHime/rating may rise/slightly dark theme
1. Home

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, I Muise, will never own it a day in my life of ichihime shipping…

Warning: strong T+ story, rating may change, slight sexual content and smexy scenes!

* * *

><p><span>Can You Hear Me Now?<span>

Chapter One

Home

As soon as the glass doors of the airport closed behind him, he felt the cool breeze of summer. The sun was covered in wispy clouds and the sky was still an orange-ish tint rather then a bright blue when he had gotten on the plane seven hours before.

Ichigo stretched his arms out and let out a tired yawn as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes. The long trip had tired him out, though some would say sitting in a chair for a few hours wasn't so bad. But you had to consider the small fact that the chair was very lumpy.

He got to the side of the road and walked down the busy sidewalk to find a motel to spend the night in instead of hunting down the friend he was supposed to spend the summer with.

It had been five years since Ichigo had stepped foot in his home town of Karakura. Needless to say he was happy to be back and see all the people he had left behind for the busy Harvard University in America. He had happily fulfilled his dream of becoming a doctor and planned to move to Tokyo as soon as he finished his last year there start after the summer.

Lucky for him, he had taken summer courses the past five years instead of coming home and was lucky enough to earn the right to graduate in that time instead of the eight years it usually took others. His teachers had congratulated him and said he was a natural at his future career and would probably become one of the most wanted doctors around the world.

Not only that, he was now one of the most wanted males to date at the University. He remembered people fearing him when he was in high school (save the few who were his friends) and only one girl in particular that asked him out.

Inoue Orihime.

Why was she the only one to be remembered in particular? Well, she was his best friend.

From what he remembered, Orihime was a nerdy girl who made better grades then him. She wore thick rimmed glasses, baggy sweaters, knee length skirts, and her hair was always in two messy French braids. It was always a private little contest between the two of who would score higher in a test and who would get teased for not making it in the top three. Little things like this since they first met when they were in middle school. They would always be friends.

He always thought of her like he did in the past: a friend. She was never a looker; boys dared each other to ask her out if they lost a bet. He was the one to protect her from those people along with their other friend, Tatsuki.

She had always been the only girl teased and hurt from gossip and childish pranks that were sometime taken too far. She had a terrible past that only he and Tatsuki were told straight from her about. They never believed the dramatic rumors of her selling her body for money or about her older brother sexually abusing her.

But through all the drama, she still found a reason to smile and laugh, which Ichigo looked up to from her. She was always giggling and joking around about how she wished to be a robot or maybe take up creating monsters as her career.

This was back when Ichigo didn't judge people by their looks. He knew that on the inside she was as beautiful as any flower or picture. Orihime always had the sun shining inside of her to create light for him to find his way through a dark and small tunnel.

She was his sun, his best friend.

But then he left to pursue a better life and left her in the dust on a cold winter night.

He regretted it, but he had to leave, he had to get out before he became too far into the lovable town of Karakura. Because once you have stayed after high school, there is no escaping. He left before finishing high school since the school already accepted him; he had taken classes to graduate early if he wanted to anyway. He watched her call for him in the snow to not go, to not leave her behind like her parents.

But he left and she cried.

He pretended he had never heard her cries. He walked on and left her to freeze alone in the dark.

The light went out and he was forced to find his way out of the dark tunnels alone.

And now he was back. Ichigo had come to a place he fears the most, a place where Orihime was still living. He had dreamed of their reunion. Sometimes she understood and told him she was just glad to have him back, others she hated him and never looked at him without utter disgust. He was scared to finally see how she would look at him. He didn't want to have one of the purest people on the face of the planet hate him.

Ichigo stopped in front of a cheap looking hotel that would have to do. He really didn't care, so as long as the bed was more comfortable then the damn chair he had sat in for seven hours straight. His back still ached.

"Ichigo?"

He stopped and looked over his shoulder to find a short woman with a petite but strong frame. She had big indigo eyes and a small mouth. Her hair was black as a raven and hit five inches below her shoulders. A single strand of hair cut through the middle of her face all the way down to her chin. She smiled up at him with her thin eyebrows raised.

"It really is you, isn't it?" she asked him with the small smile still grazing her lips. She was dressed in jeans and a thin coat over her light green shirt with a Chinese design.

"Rukia?" Ichigo questioned with a bit of shock in his tone. She still looked the same from their earlier years. Her hair was longer, but still had the same style to it. Her body frame was the same and she had maybe grown an inch taller in the last five years. But there was no real change, she still had the same attitude it seemed or at least from what he could tell.

She just grinned. "Yes you idiot, of course it's me! Who the hell else would it be?" She put her hands on her wide hips and playfully glared at him with her grin still in place.

He shrugged. "I don't know, maybe someone taller?"

A nerve ticked and she kicked him in the shin hard. He groaned out in pain and bent over to try and stop the pain from worsening on his now bruised shin. She laughed at him with the smirk e painfully remembered from high school.

He noted that Rukia still had the arrogant but noble air coming from her. She always got into trouble and dragged him and Orihime into her messes with her older boyfriend who in a yakuza group at the time. She would drag him out of class to fight off people who were giving trouble to others. Orihime had proclaimed he was a super hero off to fight off crime and save the towns people. He had dismissed the thought and told her he didn't even want to have any part of it. She just pouted and told him he was made to save people.

This was probably when he had the first thought of becoming a doctor. He had Orihime to thank for that. A shame he had not seen or even talk to her in so many years.

Rukia on the other hand, was thinking through the years she had known the man in front of her. She was slightly angered that he had grown even taller then before and was more built. She saw he had a spoiled rich boy air around him, probably from being surrounded by other rich snobs at the collage he had gone to. She knew it was supposed to be famous from its high ratings, but she would always look at it as a place for the rich.

She didn't even like the way he was dressed.

Ichigo was sporting a white button up shirt with a black formal jacket and black slacks to match. Rukia wanted to slap him upside the head all of a sudden. What had happen to the scowling punk who didn't care about looks or appearance? Sure the scowl was still in place, but it seemed he actually put thought into what he was going to wear! Where was the boy who treated everyone one like shit except for one certain princess in question?

This man was not her friend. He was a complete stranger in her eyes.

She ignored the urge to punch him and ask questions later.

"So…" she inquired awkwardly. "I know Tatsuki told me you were coming back; we just didn't expect you till tomorrow or even a few days from now. You could have at least called and told them you got here."

"Oh please," Ichigo rolled his eyes, "they would have just complained about not being ready yet and all that crap."

"Well, just be warned that you'll have to face the furry of the dragon," Rukia joked. She ran a hand through her thin ebony hair and started to walk to the direction of Tatsuki's apartment. "Are you following me or not?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Where to exactly?"

She rolled her eye in response. "Wonderland you idiot, where the hell else?" When he didn't respond she went back and reached to slap him in the back of the head. "To Tatsuki's place where I believe you are supposed to be staying."

Ichigo grumbled something about hating midgets. He walked on and followed her to what he thought of as hell if the girl he least wanted to see was there waiting to murder him in his sleep. He also wondered if she had taken up contacts and put her hair down.

.

.

.

.

"Perfect, simply amazing!"

A brunet haired girl with her hair up in pigtails eyes sparkled with new ideas of what ways her model should pose. The woman being thought of was lying on a long relaxing chair in a sexy black pantie set. A fluffy white coat was hanging off her shoulders in a seductive manner and her lips painted a bloody red. Her grey eyes shined as flashes from the camera hit her like kisses from men. Her long hair curled out and hid her face to make her look mysterious.

She got on her knees and pushed her generously sized breasts out by letting her arms go behind her head as if she was being held back by a chain. She let her lashes flutter for the shot.

The photographer's eyes widened. "God, you have to be one of the best models ever! I didn't even think of this pose!" She exclaimed. She stopped when a low beep came from her camera. She sighed and looked back at her model. "Sorry, I'll have to go put in another chip for this thing."

In the background stood a tall male with a lean but strong body, he was devilishly handsome with mysterious black orbs and shoulder length ebony hair. A small scar went over one of his eyes.

He growled in annoyance at the small girl. "Riruka, when am I supposed to pose in the picture with her?"

"When I get back with my other chip you stubborn ass," the girl named Riruka snapped at him. "Geez, sometimes I wonder how you even got into the modeling business with that attitude…"

"Because I worked unlike some people," he said with a smirk, then looked over at the woman who he was modeling with. He licked his lips when he saw how her breasts overfilled the cups of her bra, almost exposing her nipples. She had long legs that ended with cute feet which were in six inch heels. She had to be the sexiest and beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he had seen a lot in his life time as a model.

"Tsukishima," Riruka warned. "You better not sexually assault her while I'm gone!"

"Tch, I wasn't planning on it you little bitch. This is just business after all. We look sexy and you just take the pictures."

She scowled at his foul language but nodded anyway. Tsukishima was a man pure of business and money so it would ruin him to do such a thing. So she turned back and went to her office to find her memory chip for her camera without a second glance. But she speed walked her way feeling a little bit worried.

The woman in the seat frowned. "You shouldn't say things like that, Tsukishima-kun," she said while giving him a pleading look at his back.

He sighed and turned to face her seeing how she seemed near tears. "Christ, if you cry you'll ruin your make-up and then we'll have to stop for the day again."

"Oh," she gasped and tried to hold in whatever was about to fall from her eyes. "I wasn't going to cry! It's just these contacts keep on bothering me lately, I think I might have to go and buy some more soon…" she pouted at the thought. Contacts had grown so expensive over the last few months.

"Still as cheap as ever I see," he stated sounding bored.

"Ano, I'm not che-" she was interrupted when he got closer then she had expected. Her back was now flush against the soft cotton couch. Tsukishima had crawled on top of her and his hard chest was almost touching her soft mounds. She blushed as his hot breath blew over her ear as he whispered into her ear.

"Do you still remember the promise we made," he asked her huskily. He backed up to face her bright red face. His gaze was lazy and hers embarrassed.

"I-I… I do…" she stuttered out. She was tempted to look up at him. She wanted to see if his eyes were filled with love or just plain lust. She gulped but never dared to take a peak.

She didn't see it coming as he began to suck her unprotected tender flesh on her neck. She bit back a moan. His hands started running up and down her sides but not touching her most private parts. He was teasing her on purpose, but she knew he was doing it to probably laugh at her later.

"Tell me… do you see him when I do this to you?"

He took a strand of her auburn hair and it was then that she saw another face, the face of the man who left her behind.

"Kurosaki-kun…"

He held in his laughter to watch her fall apart and call out her loved one's name. He wanted so bad to just take her right now, but it wasn't time yet. He still hadn't broken her down all the way yet, nor has he even taken a glance at that one she always called out to with love.

So with bitter amusement, he called out her name with _his _voice and kissed her harshly.

"Inoue."

"_Oi, Inoue!"_

"_Christ, are you trying give me and Tatsuki a heart attack Inoue?"_

"_Happy White day… Inoue…"_

"_I'll always protect you Inoue, no matter what!"_

"_Inoue, they're just jealous of you…"_

"_Thank for helping me with this Inoue."_

"_Anytime, Inoue."_

"_I think you gave me the idea to try and protect people, Inoue, so thank you."_

"_Inoue… I-I… I think Iov…"_

"_We'll be friends forever, Inoue!"_

"_Ori- ORIHIME!"_

"_Goodbye… Inoue…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Next Chapter: Reunion**_

* * *

><p><em>Here I am writing another because I am so darn lazy! This one is so much easier though! I wrote the whole thing in only an hour! That Is pretty amazing for me I think! I find myself planning out other chapters, but not the one I am writing right now for HTBB, haha.<em>

_This fic is for the summer and will probably be finish before the end of it. Chapter should round from about to 2 to 5 thousand. I love this story cause it is mysterious in its own special way and I hope you guys enjoy it as well!_

_AU seems to be my area in Ichihime, but I do have idea's for slight canon, I wanna write some GrimNel or UraYoru because it is super sexy! XD_

_Summer is in two weeks for me, expect updates and some hot stuff you guys! _

_Please review and tell me what you think! It is these that give me inspiration to write another chapter just as quick as before!_


	2. Reunion

A/N: I love how long this chapter is! A big thanks to all who reviewed for the last chapter before you go on though!

Big HUGZ to: actionliker, Sara 2.0, nypsy, XBluexFlamingoX, Orange-eesshh, rouge demon, tenma, and last but never least, WeAreMadland!

You guys get fresh warm cookies for your awesome-ness! :D

The new look on the FF accounts will take some getting used to on my part. Darn, and I just learned how to use the other one perfectly too! The irony! Of course, this always seems to happen to me… Oh well.

(SPOILERS!) Anyone red the newest chappy of Bleach? Haha, Of course Orihime FINALLY gets her power upgrade, bout time Kubo. Now, to blow some crap up with that new shield…. XD Honestly that is what I would be doing with it.

Disclaimer: Me no own the Bleach. Even for my whites! DX

Warning: very strong T++ in this chapter! Almost to the M but not quite there yet. Also was in a rush. Please tell if any type-o's! Thanks! Smexy-ness too? Tsukishima plotting?

* * *

><p><span>Can You Hear Me Now?<span>

Chapter Two

Reunion

Her stomach turned and she felt very ill as soon as she stepped foot out of the tall building that had been where her photo shoot was that very day. She was sick from thinking of what she had done earlier with Tsukishima. It was horrible to be with him like that, especially because she had no feeling for him except to maybe be his friend.

Her heart ached for someone else.

Orihime slapped her forehead and frowned at nothing in particular. How could she possibly still love a man she hadn't seen in over seven years? She had not uttered a single word to him in time they were separated. But to know he would come back one day set her to dream of what could happen, maybe.

After all this, she should have hated him. Leaving her alone, not knowing the real reason as to why she had begged him not to go. Ichigo had just kept on walking and didn't even glance her way that fateful night five years ago.

Some would think of her a fool if they heard of her story, but she fought for what she now was. Orihime was a rich model with a future ready to be made. She shouldn't be letting one man stand in her way to success! He was just another picture to burn.

But he had also been the cause of her happiness.

Telling yourself to forget and actually doing it are two different things. She was telling herself to, but she could never put it into action because her heart told her otherwise. She was still in love with that damned bastard.

"_Do you remember our promise?"_

Orihime slammed her car door harder then she had wanted to as she remembered what Tsukishima had said before he got intimate with her.

How could she possibly forget about that? That promise was the whole reason she was in the mess now. Orihime had dug herself too deep into the hole to get out of it now.

She would rather not try and even think of how they had met. It was such a coincidence that he had been out in the middle of the night walking and she lying in a patch of snow… But he had been the one to change her. He did everything he could to make her into a totally different person. She went to her last year of high school looking like a goddess, then she became a model through him. He introduced her to Riruka and before she knew it, she was signing a contract for a manager.

Something dark was growing inside of her. She was turning into something she would never want to be. Orihime had felt it happening during her change back in high school, the way she loved how the boys started to drool over her, the girls looking at her with pure jealousy as she stole their boyfriends. But her needs were never satisfied as she moved from male to male. Only one in particular could fill her wants and lust.

She just needed to somehow get him into her grasp once again.

The car was kept in complete silence as she thought over everything Tsukishima has done her. She owed him so much. The way to repay him was keeping the promise. Orihime didn't plan on breaking it, that is, as long as she never saw Ichigo again. She wouldn't mind what was to be done.

As long as he was gone she would fulfill her pact with Tsukishima.

She drove off, trying not to think about her personal drama. Orihime got home and changed into some normal clothes that she wore when nobody was over except Tatsuki. Old sweat pants and a large T-shirt. The sleeves were meant to be short but they reached her elbows and the pants only let her cute toes peek out.

She lounged on her on her white leather couch and turned on the TV to see if _Laugh Hour _was on yet. Orihime blinked back sleep that seemed to want to take over. She let out a yawn when her phone suddenly rang, making her jump a bit in surprise.

She picked up the phone and squinted to see who the caller ID was. It said _Tatsuki-chan _brightly with a certain ringtone that made Orihime think of her best friend. She smiled and kindly answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Orihime?" Tatsuki questioned. "You sound kind of weird over the phone right now…"

The auburn haired woman couldn't help but let out a small yawn to answer. "Oh, sorry. I'm just a little tired right now. I think I might take a little nap in a bit."

Tatsuki seemed to understand and nodded even if Orihime couldn't see her. "Ok, well, just wanted to remind you about tomorrow with the engagement party and all."

Orihime frowned at this. "Of course I remember Tatsuki, why in Heaven's name would I forget about your engagement party? I helped you plan it and even picked out a dress that your future husband would love to see you in 'cause it is super sexy!" she exclaimed.

Her strong but beautiful friend laughed. It was funny when Orihime got mad, the playful kind of mad though, not the serious kind.

"Oh, I know," Tatsuki tried to convince her. "I just wanted to make sure you were still coming."

The princess sighed and rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Wouldn't miss it no matter how many robots tried to stop me, Tatsuki."

Tatsuki chuckled. "Ok then, I guess I'll see you when it starts then."

"You bet," Orihime exclaimed happily. She suddenly remember something important. "Oh, and Tatsuki…"

"Hmm?"

"Tsukishima-kun wanted to announce something during the dinner…"

Her friend almost went silent. Orihime could still hear her breathing on the other line, but she was worried she might hang up at the mention of Tsukishima.

Tatsuki had always had an over protective instinct when it came to Orihime. When Tsukishima mysteriously came into the picture after Ichigo left, Tatsuki wanted nothing to do with him. But it seemed Orihime had her own reasons to want to get close to him, so she let him into their world, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

She resented Tsukishima, he was bringing Orihime away from what she had really tried to pursue during their time in high school. He messed with her goals and Tatsuki fear he had twisted her mind to want something else.

She feared he was making her fall for him instead of Ichigo.

Although she kept her prediction to herself, that didn't stop her from trying to do something to stop Tsukishima from tearing them apart. She notice Orihime had been growing very distant the past few months and she feared it was already beginning. Tsukishima was starting to put his plans into motion.

So Tatsuki made her own course of action through Ichigo. She invited him to come back after so many years to her engagement party. She was going to stop him from causing her friend pain.

Ichigo was just going to have to play his part in their game.

"Tatsuki, are you still there?" Orihime's eyebrows pinched together showing her concern through the phone. The weary silence was starting to make her feel on edge.

Tatsuki finally spoke sounding completely normal. "Yes, I'm still here Hime. So what was it Tsukishima wanted to announce?"

"That's just the thing, I don't really know," she sighed. Orihime flopped back into her bed feeling the cold covers chill her body. "I guess we can just do it when we serve dessert at the end of dinner."

Tatsuki nodded, but still didn't like the sound of whatever was coming. "That'll be fine, we can orange that. So I'll see you for the decorating tomorrow, right?"

"Yes Tatsuki," Orihime giggled with a little bit of force. "Bye!"

"Later," Tatsuki said back and shut her phone. She eyeballed the clock on her coffee table and then turned over on her couch to glare at the old photo of both Ichigo and Orihime hanging on her wall. The orange headed punk had his arm around the princess's shoulder as she almost blinded the camera with one of her hundred-watt smiles. This made Tatsuki wonder what had happened to the good old days and why Tsukishima cam when he did.

_What are you planning cousin?_

Tatsuki jumped when her doorbell suddenly rang.

.

.

.

.

Rukia watch Ichigo with mild amusement as he blankly stared at the door. He seemed to be deciding on whether or not to ring the doorbell or just stand there and look like an idiot. Rukia shoes the later as his answer sine he had been like this for almost five minutes now.

Letting out an aggravated groan, Rukia went ahead and pushed the much taller man out of her way. Ichigo stumbled away from the door (also making him almost fall off the railing which thankfully stopped him from falling three stories high to his death) and got his footing in enough time to give the short girl a glare.

She only snickered in response.

With quick fingers, Rukia had already pushed down the button and was waiting for the door to swing open and reveal a certain karate champion who would kill for disturbing her peaceful slumber (although it was only about seven o'clock).

The door opened to show Tatsuki looking slightly frantic and angry. Rukia wondered what could work her up so much but only one name came to mind.

_Orihime_

The small girl reframed from rolling her eyes and laughing at even trying to think of what could work up Tatsuki Arisawa.

"Yo," Rukia greeted with a grin. Tatsuki blinked trying to figure out what was happening in front of her. She didn't smile back but glanced at the orange headed male standing next to Rukia.

She frowned. "I thought you weren't coming till next week, Ichigo?"

This only caused Ichigo to scowl deeper. "So I don't get a simple little 'Hello' from you? Some welcome from my host," he huffed.

"Hi," she said blankly. Her gaze went back to Rukia. "What is he doing here?"

Rukia whistled, amused. "Seems he caught and early flight, from what I have heard."

"From what you've heard?" Ichigo rolled his eyes at the comment. "I've only been here for an hour and you have already heard word of my arrival?"

"From this tone of voice, I'm starting to think you would have rather me not save your sorry ass from having to stay in a crappy hotel," Rukia stated with a raised eyebrow. She crossed her arms over her small chest and glared up at Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed. "Right now that sounds better then having to deal with the two of you…"

Tatsuki was the last one to roll her own eyes as she got out of her apartment and pushed the two bickering souls inside.

Ichigo had stepped in expecting everything to look like any apartment, normal sized kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, and extremely small living room. He was surprised to see a large living room with a flat screen, a kitchen containing smoky grey counter tops and stainless steel appliances, high class furniture, and a very modern theme to the space. After Tatsuki gave the tour she pronounced how she had acquired such stuff, her fiancé.

When she said this, Ichigo wondered who the idiot was who had popped the question was. She answered him before he could even ask.

_Pssh, only Ishida would be stupid enough to ask her, _he thought.

He had soon found out that Uryu wasn't there do to his job at the hospital (Ichigo had told Tatsuki that he was a copycat for also being a doctor, which earned him a punch to the shoulder) so he wouldn't be there to greet him. Chad was out in Mexico to greet some distant relatives and let them meet his girlfriend who Ichigo also wanted to see. He had been (un)lucky enough to catch Rukia just when she herself was coming back from Kyoto with her husband. Ichigo's family was also still in town and would be waiting for him to visit whenever he pleased (he just hoped his father didn't attack him like his younger years).

Ichigo shook his head after remembering his father's antics when he was younger. Always breaking into his room and trying to fight him before day light broke out over the horizon. Although it had annoyed the hell out of him all those years ago, he couldn't help but chuckled at the distant memories.

What had happen to those days?

When had he said goodbye to his halcyon days?

It came back, he remembered, it was two months before he left.

On Halloween night five years ago, Ichigo lost his virginity.

.

_After putting the beat down on his father for about the million time, Ichigo had changed and gone ahead to the party Rukia had told him about. He had wanted to go with Orihime, but she was getting help from Tatsuki on what to wear and also going with her. She said they would meet up later._

_When he stepped into to the bustling mansion, people were dressed in costumes of all different kinds. He saw vampires, werewolves and goblins. Some of the women had such tiny or tight outfits he would have thought this was one of those nudity groups. Ichigo had also thought he had seen some one dress as Eve and also Adam, he blushed and kept on walking._

_Suddenly he was given a sharp slap on the back. A little pissed off by it, he turned around ready to fight, but he was met by the face of a grinning Renji. He was a mummy it would seem. He had moved some of the gauze to reveal his ear-to-ear grin. _

_Ichigo hated that grin._

"_Where's your stalker?" Ichigo asked trying to make a jab. He knew that the buffoon would know who he had meant by 'stalker'._

_A nerve ticked. "I'm pretty sure Rukia isn't my stalker, and I think she is with Inoue and Arisawa you ass."_

"_Wrong." Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest. "I didn't come dressed as a donkey the last time I checked, mummy."_

"_Haha, so did you come as a comedian or that actor that could be your twin?"_

"_Kaien Shiba is the name, don't wear it out," Ichigo stated smoothly._

.

Ichigo hated that day for many reasons other then losing his virginity by accident. He met someone who he didn't know and had sex with them. He had been drunk; blame the (coughRenjicough) people he hung out with. He was underage and yet they (or rather HE) had spiked his drinks with alcohol.

If only he had followed that damn rule people talked about when at a place that has alcohol.

.

_Ichigo moved groggily around the large crowded area. He bumped into people along the way, saying thing not even remotely close to 'excuse me'._

_He hadn't gotten the chance to see Orihime yet. Ichigo remembered he had told her what he was dressing as and she had said he would be surprised at what she was going to be. Tatsuki snickered and said nothing of it. Then they went their separate ways._

_Pushing through the crowd, Ichigo rushed through to find his friends. He hadn't seen the raven haired figure standing in the way._

_He collided into a soft body. It was a girl who rubbed her forehead cutely then looked up at him with wide grey eyes and blushed._

"_I'm so sorry! I was in your way, wasn't I?" she asked him sounding worried. Her raven hair shined with the dim lights and her eyes sparkled with concern. Ichigo could see she was very beautiful, her body being hugged by a tight purple tube dress. She wore black high heels making her the height to his chin. _

"_No," he slurred slightly. "I was the one who bumped into you, so you're good…"_

_He must have been really wasted, because even the words that spilt out of his mouth next surprised him even in that state._

"_You know, you're really beautiful, like a goddess or something."_

_She blushed and gave him a small smile. "T-Thank you…"_

"_And cute too!"_

"_Eh? Me cute?" She giggled at this. "I think you are too kind… umm…"_

_He laughed. "Although it might not be my real name, I am Kaien Shiba!"_

_She giggled again. "Well then, this must have been a meeting of fate, because I am Miyako Shiba, your wife. How funny, one of my best friends was also going to be Kaien Shiba, but I can't seem to find him anywhere…" she stopped and looked at him with shock that she tried to hide._

"_Is something wrong, Miyako?"_

"_Oh, n-no! I'm just fine," she exclaimed too fast. But he didn't seem to notice because of his drunken state. She exhaled with relief. She looked back at him and smiled. "So do you have a real name?"_

"_Hell yeah I do," he shouted. He stepped a bit off balance and almost fell over. "But I think it would be sexier is you called me Kaien~"_

_She tried to keep him steady as she nodded. "Kaien-kun then, ne? How cute." His vision started to blur and he could have sworn there were now for Miyako's in the room._

_Ichigo fainted._

.

_The world was spinning around and around. Flowers grew out of lamps and he could have sworn he had seen Chuck Noris for some very odd reason._

_Orihime ran about searching for robots on killing sprees and some man with a scar over one of his eyes came to help her. They locked arms and Ichigo started to scowl._

_Why it angered him he didn't know. He knew who the man was from Tatsuki. He was a relative that would come over during the summer when they were younger and play with them. He was quiet and older then both then both of them. Older women would always comment that he would probably be a looker when he was older._

_He remembered when Orihime came into the picture that he had turned talkative around her. He would try to get her attention by doing strange things that interested her. _

_When they entered high school he stopped visiting all together which made Ichigo happy. He had never liked Tsukishima to begin with._

_He saw her stop and glance over at him to give a polite wave. Tsukishima only smirked and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. She blushed but still waved at Ichigo. She whispered something._

"_Can you hear me now?"_

_It was her voice, yet, it wasn't. Ichigo didn't know how to explain it without complications. His head was already in a jumble of thoughts and people kept on running by wearing weird things, Rukia running in a devils costume with Renji the mummy in tow, a werewolf Tatsuki with her vampire nemeses/lover Uryu, Chad walking around with a black cape and a thin sword and Ryo fallowing him in a frilly black and red dress with her hair up and a red rose in it._

_Orihime suddenly flashed by again in a kimono and her hair in an old fashion. The Tanabata tale flashed through his memory by seeing her dressed like this. He smiled, but stopped when he saw her Hokuboshi._

_Tsukishima wore a pure black kimono with a grey dragon design that clashed with Orihime's, who was wearing a white kimono with small pink sakura showing. _

_The image cracked and disappeared into nothing with Tsukishima kissing Orihime._

.

_When he opened his eyes again the first thing he saw was a white ceiling to a lone bedroom. The bed was soft and the sheets cool. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he tried to get up, only to be pushed back down by small hands._

"_Oh no you don't, Kaien-kun," Miyako told him as she sat down on the bed watching him with cool grey eyes. Her black hair framed her face perfectly as she removed her hands from his chest. "You probably fainted from all that alcohol you had earlier, I feel the same way only I didn't have that much," she admitted._

_He didn't respond, but got up again though she told him not to. He put a hand through his spiky orange locks and looked around the room with shifty eyes. It had a modern style to it with tan walls and dark wooden furniture. Ignoring her pleas, he got off the bed. Ichigo spotted a small glass cup on the edge of a dresser with clear liquid inside which he thought was water. He immediately walked over to it and drank from it._

_Miyako jumped up from her spot on the bed and ran over to Ichigo as he slammed the cup back on to the dresser and went into a fit of coughs. He leaned into the wall to steady himself._

_As he gaged she picked up the glass and inspected it. She brought it to her nose only to swing it away._

"_No wonder you're having a bad reaction to this! Kaien, this is a shot you just drank! Most of these at least contain ninety-eight percent of alcohol. So it is going to be really strong," she stated sadly and glanced at him with concern. _

_He tried walking over to the bed on his own, but swayed to his right only to have Miyako run over and keep him balanced. She smiled weakly and helped him the rest of the way. She got in front of him to inspect of just how drunk he was when he toppled over and landed on top of her on the bed. She squeaked._

"_Oh no, don't tell me he faint again," Miyako blushed as she thought out loud. "How am I supposed to get up now?"_

"_You're not, cause I'm not letting you~" Ichigo slurred. He nuzzled his face into her cleavage. "Damn, you're breasts are so soft!"_

"_Wh-What are you doing?" She tried to squirm out from underneath him, but stopped when she saw that he was watched her mounds move with her movement. Her face was crimson now._

_When had he become such a pervert?_

_Ichigo was terribly drunk. His mind was yelling for him to stop but his body was becoming very heated. When he gazed up at her doll like face, he could have sworn that her hair turned auburn for a second._

_She let out a whimper when his thigh rubbed against her private area below. He watch as her nipples began to show through the thin fabric of her purple dress. His hands found their way to her waist as he began to up and down seductively with his thumbs brushed the edges of her perky breasts. Her gaze was starting to become heated as well when she saw and felt the way he was enjoying her. _

_Miyako's sat up and locked her legs around Ichigo's waist. She let her hands go around his neck and hold on as she began to kiss him feverishly. She moaned as he bit her lower lip, demanding entrance. Her mouth opened and their tongues clashed. Her hands ran through his hair making him want her more._

_But he still didn't see black hair._

_Yet it still began._

.

_Moans and grunt were made as the two fucked. Yes, they fucked around; they didn't know one another, so it was a one-night stand._

_Clothes were thrown everywhere on the floor from jackets to underwear. Both didn't seem to mind the room's state as they continued to appreciate one another's body._

_He pleasured and teased her and loved the way she released. Both had thin sheets of sweat perspiring from their skin. They didn't seem to ever want to stop from their actions. Ichigo had called out someone else's name, but she didn't seem to care, in fact, it seemed that she had enjoyed the slight confession of love for this _other_ person._

_But it all ended when both became almost numb and breathless from such sensations. They fell, one on top of the other. It would have been strange for him to see that the roots of Miyako's hair had suddenly turned a different color._

_A condom was thrown away in a small trashcan by the bed, leaking._

.

.

.

.

Riruka messed with her camera and paid no attention to the dark skinned women who was talking to her.

"Riruka!" Jackie yelled and slammed her hands down onto the table. Three sets of eyes shot at her in annoyance.

"What the hell," shot a boy sitting at the end of the table opposite of Riruka. His hair was blonde and covered by a black hat that almost covered his eyes. His close were baggy and in a dark style.

"About time all of you paid attention to me," she huffed. Jackie hadn't thought it would be this hard to get their facts straight. This was a group devoted to finding the next big thing in modeling, not a club. "Yukio put that damn game away!"

He frowned. "Why? It's not like we're doing anything important anyway."

"Idiot," Riruka hissed out. "You want her to get all worked up after we only have a few minutes left in this stupid board meeting?"

The last person, who was sitting next to Jackie, sat silent hoping time would pass quickly and no one would bring him into the argument. But Yukio broke the ice.

"Ginjo, help me with this stubborn witch," Yukio pleaded with shining green eyes. He set the portable game he had been trying to hide from Jackie and sat up. "She is trying to make it look like I'm a bad photographer!"

"What? I don't need to try and prove what is already true you ass!"

Ginjo tried to hold in his chuckles. "Damn, I think you just got burned."

"As much as I'd love to ask if you would need ice for that third degree burn," Jackie said seriously, "we need to hurry up and try to figure out who could be in the next photo shoot with Orihime-san."

Yukia rolled his eyes. "Why isn't mister high and mighty Tsukishima doing it with her?"

"Because," Riruka started to point out. "I'm tired of him always being the only one with her. So me and Jackie put together an ad in the newspaper to get a little competition together. But these other models are nowhere near as good as Tsukishima. So we are trying to find another professional but no one has come to mind yet."

Jackie nodded. "I'm tired of him thinking he is the best. So this was the only way around it. Grinjo, you're his agent, can't you stop him?"

"No can do," he answered. "Once that bastard has something he wants, he does anything he can to get it. Trying to stop him would just be a waste of my time."

Riruka sighed and massaged her temples. "Maybe me and Yukio will find someone when we go to that engagement part tomorrow."

"Hey, can't we ask that Ishida guy?" Yukio faced Riruka, looking like he had just found out the perfect idea.

"No, he is the one getting married to Orihime's friend."

Yukio furrowed his brows together. "Yeah, so? I don't see the problem."

"Jackie wanted to do a sort of sex themed lay out for this. So it just wouldn't be right to place him in it. I don't Orihime would take it too well either." Riruka shook her head with disappointment.

"Well whatever. We'll find someone someday, just keep an eye open." And with that, Jackie waved her hand to say they were done for the day.

"Dismissed!"

.

.

.

.

Rukia had left claiming her husband would be home soon, leaving Ichigo and Tatsuki alone in the apartment. After a few minutes of silence, Tatsuki went to go make some tea and maybe get snacks while they waited for Uryu. They drank in silence as Ichigo finally set his cup down to stand.

He excused himself to use the restroom but was stopped along the way when he found a picture of his grade and middle school nemeses, Tsukishima Shuukurou. The man who was always a bit too clingy to Orihime for his liking.

The photo was of him posing alongside a beautiful auburn haired woman. He had his arm draped around her waist and his eyes seductively looked her over like a beast ready to attack. The goddess in human form was just looking interested in something off the camera's frame. She had a distant look of sadness which made Ichigo scowl further.

He was more angered by the fact that Tsukishima had scored such a beautiful woman.

A chuckle came out of nowhere making Ichigo jump.

"Yeah, that's a photo Orihime took with Tsukishima a couple months back," Tatsuki told him with a small smile. Ichigo righted himself and cleared his throat.

"So Inoue became a photographer," he said in monotone.

"Photographer? Oh no, you misunderstood-" Tatsuki was interrupted when the doorbell rang.

She shook her head and walked down the way to her front door.

"That must be Uryu, just wait right there!" She called back to her orange headed friend. Ichigo stood still, thinking he had nowhere to go anyway.

He stood alone thinking over the picture again. He was mad that Orihime was still in contact with Tsukishima after all these years. When had he come back? It would be very ironic if he appeared right when he had left.

His eyes trialed off to find yet another picture framed with a smiling group of young teenagers. It had Tatsuki, Uryu, Chad, Rukia, Renji (though he wasn't in high school), himself, and Orihime dead center. Her smile was bright then all the others combined.

What caught his attention the most though, was the fact that his head was on top of hers and his arms around her neck with his hands near her chest and her fingers intertwined with his. Ichigo didn't remember taking this picture at all! When had he ever had the guts to pull such a thing on his best friend? The others in the picture seemed to be smirking at the two red heads while the photo was taken.

Tatsuki's voice rang out as she walked back with someone behind her. A smile was plastered on her usually line settled lips.

"It wasn't Uryu after all," she laughed randomly, which freaked Ichigo out slightly. She pulled the person behind her to reveal the goddess he had seen in the picture with Tsukishima not only a few minutes ago. Her smile was sweeter then candy and her eyes shined like diamonds.

Ichigo stepped in ready to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki." He felt like he had just made a fool out of himself by saying it a little too quickly.

Tatsuki laughed again.

"Why are you introducing yourself, idiot?"

Ichigo looked at her, confused. "What do you mean? I've never met her before, so why wouldn't I?"

The girl giggled which sounded like a soft melody and made heat rise to Ichigo's face. How could anyone be so angelic?

"Geez," Tatsuki elbowed the girl beside her softly. "Can you believe him? He acts as if he has never met you before in his life. And to think it has only been five years!" The athletic woman laughed at the irony of him not knowing who she was.

The other woman only smiled and glanced at Ichigo under thick lashes. No doubt she was going to make him melt if she kept on looking at him like that.

"Good to see you again, Kurosaki-kun."

His heart stopped.

"_Hello~ Kurosaki-kun!"_

"_Owwie! If you hit me any harder Tatsuki-chan, my head will bust open!"_

"_I know you like chocolate, so I hope you like these that I made you. Happy Valentine's Day, Kurosaki-kun…"_

"_Thank you so much, Kurosaki-kun."_

"_T-They… cut off… off all m-my hair… K-Kuro… Kurosaki-kun!"_

"_I'll do anything for Kurosaki-kun! You should know that! Teehee~"_

"_I think I owe you one Kurosaki-kun."_

"_Kurosaki-kun will always be my hero! No matter what others may think! He has a heart bigger then any whale!"_

"_I think love is something everyone feels at some point. Sometimes it ends badly, and others happily ever after. But I believe everyone takes a chance at feeling something so bittersweet. I'm just hoping the one I love returned what I feel for five life time's worth. What do you think, Kurosaki-kun?_

"_No… N-No! Please… Kurosaki-kun… just d-don't…"_

"_DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE, KUROSAKI-KUN!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Next Chapter: Pain**_

* * *

><p>AN: Compare the last scene ending to this one, puts some pieces together a little. All will slowly come to a conclusion. That wasn't only but one reason Ichigo left, he has others too. Adn the rule about drinking out, is that you should never accept a drink from someone else becuase it may be spiked.

Tsukishima's plan will be revealed in the next chapter, well, part of it at least, but I don't want to give anything away! XD

Kaien and Miyako are actors that Ichigo and the girl "Miyako" are as at the Halloween party. I was lazy and put the others in their costumes on that chapter cover from the manga. Tatsuki and Chad's were obviously made up. Ishda was a vampire, right?

Cliffy? I guess so, but on another note, did I spell Tsukishima's last name right? How about that Ginjo guy? For those who may have been confused, Jackie is Orihime's agent and Ginjo is Tsukishima's. Riruka is with Jackie and Yukio is with Ginjo as their personal photographers for both models. they use others, but prefer these two.

Love is wanted greatly, which means review! Constructive criticism is welcome becuase I know I need it to be better, as well as flames, so I can laugh at them! ;D


End file.
